Só Você
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Mark anda refletindo sobre sua nova história com um companheiro de trabalho e como isso mudou sua vida. Romancezinho fofo entre Mark e Misha, quase continuação de Nada É O Que Parece Ser.


**Título: **Só Você  
**Autor: **Adne Hellena  
**Categoria: **Slash M/M, Actor Fic (MaMi – Mark Pellegrino & Misha Collins)  
**Advertências: **Linguagem imprópria, POV.  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **1 (one-shot)  
**Completa: **[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Trabalhar em Supernatural trouxe algumas mudanças em minha vida... Muitas mudanças, agora percebo.

_**P.S.: Eu gostei tanto de escrever com estes dois na PadAckles que não pude me segurar. Acho que os dois fazem um casalzinho perfeito!  
Eu não possuo os dois lindinhos, infelizmente. E sim, isso é um slash (que culpa tenho eu se só gosto de caras que formam um casal?). A história aqui saiu da minha caraminholada cabecinha e eu espero realmente que gostem.**_

_**P.S.²: Thanks, D. Shiryu, por ter lido e corrigido! ^.^**_

_**Demorei muito pra te encontrar  
Agora eu quero só você  
Teu jeito todo especial de ser  
Eu fico louco com você...**_

_**Te abraço e sinto coisas  
Que eu não sei dizer  
Só sinto com você...**_

_**Meu pensamento voa  
De encontro ao teu  
Será que é sonho meu?**_

Eu não vou dizer que esta minha história é antiga. Não.

Eu sou um cara normal, tenho uma esposa e uma filha ilegítima, e sou feliz com isso. Ou era, até o dia em que passei no teste para interpretar Lúcifer em Supernatural.

E o primeiro dia no set de filmagem a gente nunca esquece. Conhecer os atores, o ritmo de trabalho, os bastidores de cada cena e cada um que faz aquilo funcionar direito. Logo naquele mesmo dia **eu** deixei de funcionar direito.

O homem simpático e divertido que brincava com Jensen e Jared me atingiu como um raio. Os expressivos e cristalinos olhos azuis causaram faísca em meu coração e reviraram minha cabeça.

Eu não sou homofóbico, mas nunca me ocorreu à idéia me apaixonar por outro homem. E cá entre nós, pela intimidade que presenciei naqueles primeiros dias, acho que ninguém ali planejou nada, quiçá Deus, por juntar tanto homem assim.

Vamos deixar bem claro uma coisa: eu não sou o tipo de cara alegre e expansivo, que está sempre no meio das brincadeiras e trapalhadas. Fora dali eu tenho outra vida e não misturo. Trabalho é trabalho, amizade é amizade.

Mas dá para não ser amigo de alguém que nos intervalos de gravações fica dançando e rebolando por aí?

E sim, eu estou falando de Misha Collins. Quem mais poderia ser? Ah, nessa categoria de dançar encaixa-se também Jensen Ackles, mas estimulado por quem?

Misha Collins.

Foi esse cara feliz e sem noção que mudou minha vida.

Imagine que, logo nos primeiros dias, enquanto o pessoal consertava uma das câmeras que quebrou e Jensen andava com sua motinha por aí, Jared e Misha apareceram lindamente travestidos, dançando (e cantando!) o clássico I Will Survive.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas quando Misha, de cílios postiços e maquiagem brilhante, trajando um vestido tubinho rosa-chiclete de paetês com uma fenda lateral até sua coxa e aquelas pernas roliças peludas, cantarolou as primeiras sílabas da música.

Um vexame daqueles de fazer qualquer homem se esconder pelo resto da vida.

Mas ele foi adiante.

Dançou, dançou mesmo. Rebolou e me puxou para dançar com ele. Aí eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. O corpo quente, com um perfume oriental, vez ou outra pendendo em meus braços, causando arrepios em minha espinha e fazendo meu baixo ventre queimar me deu a certeza.

Em menos de um mês eu tinha me apaixonando por ele. E o que era mais absurdo? Eu não estava nem um pouco incomodado pelo fato de ser outro homem.

Porque mesmo que Misha fosse um homem completo (e sim, ele é. Ele anda por aí sem roupa às vezes e deixa a porta do trailer aberta), algo nele me inspira uma fragilidade e uma inocência típicas de uma menininha e isso me faz ter vontade de abraçá-lo. E essa necessidade absurda dele em encostar, de tocar sempre que possível nas outras pessoas é algo que me faz surtar.

Eu posso ter uma expressão tranqüila, mas admito que a cara de pau era grande para suportar as vontades que passava com ele.

_**Tava cansado de me preocupar  
Quantas vezes eu dancei  
E tantas vezes que eu só fiquei  
Chorei! Chorei! **_

Daquele instante em que nossos corpos grudaram para minha insônia começar foram apenas algumas horas. Revirei na cama diversas vezes naquela noite, ressentindo o corpo preso em meus braços que se guiava pelo cenário com uma leveza e uma graciosidade...

Aquilo ficou na minha mente, martelando em meus neurônios por séculos. Meses, na verdade. E o sentimento crescendo, tomando conta do meu coração.

Dá para imaginar como eu me sentia? Mais de quatro meses gravando ocasionalmente com aquele cara e eu não sabia mais o que é dormir. Mas é como diz o ditado: fodido, fodido e meio. Essa intimidade dele com Jensen estava começando a me deixar irritado.

Não bem irritado... Com ciúmes.

Era tanto Mis pra cá e Jens pra lá que me estressava. E com o casamento do Jared tudo piorou. Descobri amargamente que Misha estava morando com Jensen e isso abalou minhas estruturas. Regravei a mesma cena quatro vezes por falta de concentração e fui pro hotel pensando em sumir do mapa.

Talvez ficar uns cinco ou seis dias trancado no quarto, sem abrir as janelas ou ter contato com o mundo exterior.

Confesso que estava me sentindo como uma adolescente apaixonada e eu não tenho mais idade para isso. É melhor me conformar a ter apenas um amigo do que não ter nem isso. Aceitei a amizade de Misha se ele tinha somente isso a me oferecer.

Melhor algumas migalhas do que um pão bolorento, mas doía do mesmo jeito.

E então estava eu, perdido no meio de tantos trailers, caminhando a esmo. Não, para ser sincero estava procurando alguém para conversar (de preferência que fosse Misha), mas os barulhos que vinham do trailer do Sr. Ackles faziam meu estômago embrulhar e jogavam minhas esperanças no lixo. De novo.

Calculei mal a distância entre o trailer e... _Misha?_

Ele se jogou em meus braços, me usando como apoio antes que caísse. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus olhos amavelmente envergonhados. Ele se afastou, mirando o chão e disfarçando seu desconforto como podia.

- Ei! Você está bem? Espera. Se você está aqui, quem está...?

- Jared.

- Oh. Eu achei que vocês dois fossem...

- Não. Somos apenas amigos.

Amigos, é? Eu agradeci a Deus por dentro. Quando levantei da cama naquele dia o amaldiçoei porque estava cada vez mais distante dos meus sonhos. E ganhei uma nova chance.

Parado com os lábios entreabertos e ar de idiota, eu tentei articular uma frase. Eu não podia deixar aquele cara escapar de mim novamente, podia? No way.

- Bom. Isso é bom. Pra mim, ao menos.

- Como é?

- Eu achei que vocês dois tinham um caso então... Não alimentei esperanças. - estendi o braço direito, num gesto que não precisava ser explicado. Senti-me ridiculamente bobo e feliz esperando que ele entendesse. - Aceita tomar um café comigo? Eu sei que um jantar seria mais romântico, mas...

O sorriso sempre cativante e sincero era algo que fazia meu coração disparar. E ser dirigido a mim... Ganhei meu mês naquele momento.

_**Agora eu quero ir fundo  
Lá na emoção  
Mexer teu coração  
Salta comigo alto  
E todo mundo vê  
Que eu quero só você...**_

_**Eu quero!  
Só você!**_

E estar deitado aqui nestes lençóis macios depois de um jantar maravilhosamente romântico e de uma noite de amor espetacular, meu corpo enroscado ao homem que mudou minha vida me fez sentir tão realizado como eu jamais consegui ser com minha esposa e minha filha, por mais que eu as amasse.

Misha tomou uma parte do meu coração que ninguém conseguiu e eu o agradeço por isso.

- O que foi?

- Estava só pensando... Eu já disse que te amo?

- Hm... Acho que não.

- Eu te amo. Você virou meu mundo do avesso e eu não quero mais nada além dessa cama e você.

A gargalhada gostosa, pura e alegre me aqueceu por dentro. Forcei meu corpo contra o seu, encaixando-me entre suas pernas e acariciando-as demoradamente. Mirando os olhos azuis translúcidos eu podia ver muito mais do que alegria e paixão... Eu via amor e isso era o suficiente.

Cobri seus lábios com os meus, esquecendo da manhã fria e ensolarada que nascia. O mundo que se danasse, eu realmente não precisava de mais nada além dele para ser feliz.

Bem... Talvez alguma coisa mais além dos beijinhos, mas isso já estava resolvido.

**-  
FIM**

**Enfim, está terminada. Esse casal incomum roubou meu coração e eu não consigo mais abandoná-los, espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
Se gostaram, please, reviews!  
Bjoks! ^.^  
**


End file.
